


The House on Ellis

by jaechanwin



Series: NCT OT21 [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blood, Daddy Kink, Death, Fucking, Incest, M/M, OT21 (NCT), Sex, Smut, Vampires, Violence, dreamies Get fucked, everybody fucks everybody, teiggering content, underage sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 21:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaechanwin/pseuds/jaechanwin
Summary: There’s a reason people avoid the house on Ellis Street.





	The House on Ellis

**Author's Note:**

> Vampires:  
Chenle  
Jaemin  
Taeyong  
Yuta  
Kun  
Ten  
Taeil  
Mark  
Xiaojun  
Doyoung
> 
> Humans:  
Jaehyun  
Lucas  
Jungwoo  
Jeno  
Renjun  
Jisung  
Yang Yang  
Hendery  
Sicheng  
Johnny  
Donghyuck

Blood. Blood. Blood. It was all Chenle could smell. He was tempted to go towards the smell but he couldn’t. Not without his brother’s permission. “Nana hurry please.” Chenle says his voice low because he knows his brother could hear him.

They were watching a night jogger. No one usually passed this house because it was so creepy but there was always a few daring one. The younger ones weren’t allowed to drink from their boyfriends until they learned to control themselves.

Which is why Chenle and Jaemin were in the position they were in. Jaemin waited a few more seconds before springing into action. He stepped in front the man and spoke a few slow words until the man fell unconscious.

Hypnosis.

He felt his fangs poke out and he looked back to Chenle. Chenle nodded and they dragged him behind a tree to drink from him. Chenle took his neck whilst Jaemin took his wrist.

When they were done feeding they left the man behind the tree and headed back to their house. Jaemin clapped his hands to awaken the man before slipping back inside. Chenle was a really messy drinker so he was covered in blood all over his face and mouth while Jaemin was clean.

Kun spots them first and he kisses Chenle’s lips sweetly before pulling back and sucking the blood from the younger male’s lips and jaw. “Takes like the blood was pumping really fast. Midnight runner?” He asks. Chenle nods with a smile. “They always taste the best when they have adrenaline pumping through them.” Jaemin says taking a seat on the couch as a few more of their boyfriends walk in.

”Baby you look a mess. Come on let’s go get you a bath.” Yuta says and although it’s probably meant to sound like Yuta was talking to a child Chenle found it endearing. He looked sixteen but he was really a few hundred years old so he knew Yuta wasn’t babying him.

See Vampires are extinct so to say now. People don’t believe in them anymore because they are smarter and well hidden. They don’t have distinctions like can’t be in the sun or red eyes. At least not anymore. Their ancestors did.

But now since they’ve been mating with humans more and more often their offspring have been becoming more human like as well. The only characteristics Vampires keep now are their hunger for blood and their ability to hypnotize people and made them forget.

So Chenle followed Yuta into the bathroom. He watched as his older boyfriend tested the temperature of the water before filling the tub. “Did you see Xiaojun?” Yuta asks. “No he must be hunting somewhere else.” Chenle says.

”How come we’re the only three that have to still hunt. I can control my selves very well around our boyfriends but you guys don’t trust me. Don’t trust us.” Chenle says folding his arms across his chest.

Yuta shakes his head as he turns the water off and begins to undress Chenle. “It’s not that we don’t trust you it’s just we don’t want anyone to get hurt.” Yuta says sitting on side of the tub and Chenle stepped in.

”See. You don’t trust us enough to not hurt them.” Chenle says allowing Yuta to wipe his face clean from the blood that was there. “Look at you. All this blood. How do you manage to get more on your mouth than in it.” Yuta says.

”Don’t change the subject. You know what never mind. You always do this. All of you do. Just go. I can bathe myself.” Chenle says pulling the towel from Yuta’s hands. “We’re just trying to protect you Chenle.” Yuta says.

”I wonder did you all have this conversation with Mark. You’re favorite. He went behind everyone’s back and fed from Lucas and when they both came to everyone hazy, you all praised him.” Chenle says closing the curtain so he can’t see Yuta as he finishes his bath.

”We don’t have favorites. You’re the only one who feels like that and I’m sorry but that is not true.” Yuta says. “No I’m not. Nana and Xiaojun feel the same way. We talk about it all the time.” Chenle says.

Yuta sighs and Chenle freezes. He hopes he didn’t make Yuta mad. “Just finish your bath.” Yuta says and then he gone with the door slamming shut behind him. Chenle fights down the urge to cry and finishes his bath. When he is done he wraps himself in a towel and heads to his room.

Johnny is sitting on his bed but Chenle ignores him and just lays down. “Lele come here.” Johnny says. Chenle whines but does as he’s asked. “I’ve missed you why are ignoring me?” Johnny asks.

”M’not ignoring you. Me and Yuta has a disagreement and I feel really worthless right now.” Chenle admits. “Is it feeding?” Johnny asks and Chenle nods while burying his head in Johnnys chest.

”Oh baby. You can feed from me if you want.” Johnny says. “I don’t want to get in trouble for going behind their backs.” Chenle says. “Mark didn’t get in trouble.” Johnny says. “Yeah But Mark’s older than me.” Chenle says.

”By one hundred years so what? I don’t know why they are stopping y’all I think the three of you are mature enough to handle it.” Johnny says holding out his wrist.

Chenle debates for a minute before his fangs poke out on their own. “Chenle!” A voice calls from the door and Chenle practically cowers at that voice. “Taeil.” He says backing away from Johnny.

”We have to talk come on.” Taeil says his voice way softer when he sees the fear in Chenle’s eyes. “I didn’t mean to scare you baby.” He says when Chenle is right on side of him.

They head to the basement where all the vampires are and Chenle can’t bother to keep his head up at all. He feels like he’s in trouble. 

He he takes a seat next to Jaemin automatically lying his head on his brother/boyfriend’s chest. “You guys can not feed from our boyfriends. You aren’t ready.” Kun says softly as if talking to children which they all catch on to.

The three of them look at each all wanting to say so much but not sure. “Why are we not ready?” Jaemin asks. “Because you can barely control yourselves around humans you definitely won’t be able to control yourselves around them.” Taeil says.

”I’m sick of all of you saying that. What makes us less than Mark? Please tell me. We do everything right. We do everything by the book yet we’re never ready. Because he’s a few decades older is that it? He went behind your back and fed from one of them and you all praised him. I don’t know about these two but our boyfriends have been offering themselves to me to feed and I turn them all down I haven’t fed once and if that isn’t self control than I don’t know what is.” Xiaojun says.

”Johnny and Donghyuck have offered themselves to me a lot.” Chenle says. “Yeah they want me to feed from them too.” Jaemin says. Yuta steps towards all of them.

“We allowed Mark to feed the only problem was that he was supposed to feed from Jungwoo yet he fed from Lucas. Lucas wasn’t ready to be fed from. It was nothing about his age or him not ready to feed it was the person he fed from.” Doyoung says.

Yuta gets on his knees in front of Chenle but holds both Xiaojun and Jaemin’s hands. “I am so damn sorry we made you feel like we love Mark more. That is not the case we love you all equally I promise. I’m sorry we are such horrible boyfriends. I know y’all hate when we say it’s for your safety but it is and I’ll tell you why.” Yuta says and he tears up at the thought of what he’s about to say.

”A soulmate’s blood is different from a normal human’s blood. It’s sweeter, richer, and more filling but it has to be given in intervals. You can’t drink it all at once. You have to give them time to replenish. They are our boyfriends but the fact that they stuck by our side even when they found out what we are caused a bond. Sort of like a soulmate. It’s very important that you do this carefully. If you lose control you may drain them and kill them.” Taeyong says.

”Yuta almost did.” Doyoung says. “Ever wonder how Jaehyun got those scars on his wrist?” Taeil asks.

”I was alone for about a hundred years before I found Doyoung. Then it was just him and I until I found Jaehyun. We all dated for three months before I told him about us. He was excited and happy and it was amazing. And about four months later he said we could feed from him. I thought I had all the control in the world until I first tasted Jaehyun’s blood.” Yuta says taking a deep breath afterwards. 

Jaemin squeezes his his left hand and Xiaojun squeezes the right while Chenle full on hugs him. “You don’t have to tell us.” Jaemin says.

”No it’s fine. Doyoung was at work. And Jaehyun and I had sex because feeding is always better when you have sex and at the brink of his orgasm I bit him. I-I wanted to stop but I c-couldn’t and I-I couldn’t control myself and I d-didn’t stop until he went limp in my arms.” Yuta says and his hands are shaking as well as his whole body so Jaemin and Xiaojun move to hug him as well.

”We lied to the doctor and said a bunch of leeches got to him and they believed it. They gave him blood and he had to stay in the hospital for three days. I didn’t visit him at all but Doyoung did. I didn’t feed or anything I wanted to die. I hated myself. But Jaehyun came right back. He didn’t hate me. He told me it wasn’t my fault even if I blamed myself. I kept my distance though because I hadn’t been eating and he smelled so good. But now that I knew he was okay I fed. I fed on at least twelve different humans because I could control myself with them and I didn’t understand why.

I made it back and Doyoung was gone but I didn’t trust myself alone with Jaehyun. He was hurt thought I was avoiding him and didn’t love him anymore. When I heard him say that I panicked and told him how I felt. He laughed. Actually laughed and called me dumb saying that he was okay. We didn’t mention for about three months and a week after we met Taeil he came to me.

I watched him cut his wrist and bleed into a cup and hand it to me. Then he cleaned himself up. I didn’t drink it until he spoke to me. He said Yuta I want to make a deal. You drink a little of my blood everyday until you can control yourself and then we’ll try again and if you succeed then I’ll move in. And I had begged him to move in for like four months straight so I agreed. It took me two years to control myself. I had met Jungwoo Johnny Taeyong and Kun by then. We were in the middle of easing Sicheng into the relationship as well when we tried it again. And I did it. I controlled myself.” Yuta says.

”Maybe you guys are ready. We’ve been preparing you each for it. Where do you think those cups of blood come from every morning? Basically each of you have one of our boyfriends who have basically been feeding you every morning and helping us prepare you. Chenle it’s Johnny for you. Jaemin it’s Yang Yang for you. And Xiaojun its Donghyuck for you.” Taeyong says.

”If you truly think you all are ready for it then go for it. We won’t stop you anymore.”


End file.
